Episode 653 (9th May 1991)
Plot John cleans up broken glass from the street, which was the result of a brick being thrown. Eddie shows a lack of concern for Sharon and the minor injuries she sustained from the broken window. Pete feels it is down to him and the market stallholders to deal with the rowdy customers. Frank looks at scrapping some motors in order to make up for the money Pat gave away. Ricky and Sam head out on a secretive mission. Frank visits Kathy and Pauline, telling them he thinks they should each put in half of the proposed deal each in order to secure the café. He agrees to be a sleeping partner whilst they run the café, and take 40% of the profits made. Kathy and Pauline head to the café to confirm the deal with Ian. Two of the rowdy customers, Al and Moose, return for a drink at lunchtime. Big Ron drinks their beers and scares them out. Pete and the rest of the stallholders feel victorious. Ian hands Kathy and Pauline the keys immediately, despite them both not yet being prepared. Ricky and Sam return from their day out. Frank sits them down and tells them he knows. The pair show off their engagement rings, but Frank breaks the happiness telling Ricky he should have been more careful. Ricky is confused as to what Frank means. Frank claims he knows Sam is pregnant, hence the engagement, but Ricky corrects him and tells him she is not pregnant. He is full of relief. Pat arrives at the B&B with nit shampoo. Kathy and Pauline open the café and successfully run it together. Evening dawns and the locals gather at The Vic for a celebratory drink. Grant learns that Sharon was hurt when the brick was thrown through the window and heads to The Vic to make sure she is okay. The rowdy customers return, this time with more of them. They torment Grant, who goes upstairs to confront Eddie. Eddie tries to work Grant up, but Grant just tells him he has aged. The rowdy customers begin smashing glasses and bottles; Eddie and Grant both run downstairs and fight them off together. Police arrive and chase the customers, arresting them where they can. The locals cheers on Eddie and Grant. Grant knows he is not welcome by Eddie and leaves. Sharon asks Eddie to stop him leaving, but Eddie ignores her pleas and Grant goes. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Eddie - Michael Melia *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Rebecca Michael Guest cast *John - Paddy Joyce *Moose - Alan Stocks *Al - Jeremy Gilley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *43B Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Unknown park Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: There's chaos in the Vic. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,420,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes